A Chaotic Love
by LeeLee Lollipop
Summary: A daughter of Chaos, a son of Hermes. A battle that only the two of them together can win.
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness of the Void, Chaos watched as the son of Poseidon struggled to hold up the sky. Poor boy, she thought, he has no idea of the part he must play in later years. She smiled as Atlas was trapped once again, but grimaced as Zoë Nightshade's gaze fixed blankly on the stars.

She was Chaos, Mother and Creator of the universe and it was time she set things to rights.

"Come to me, my daughter…" She whispered, the sound echoing through the darkness and beyond.

…...

Miles away, Apollymi Callisto woke with a start.

"Mother…" she said softly, touching a hand to the pendant round her neck. She twisted it softly between her fingers, taking comfort from the power running through it. Swinging her legs out of bed, she quickly pulled on some clothes and hurried out of her room.

"Papa!" she called. "Papa!"

Her father, Philippe Callisto, met her in the hallway. "What is wrong, bambina?"

Apollymi took a deep breath. "Papa, Mother called to me, she wishes for me to go to her." She watched apprehensively as her father's face paled.

"Then you must go to her, bambina." he sighed.

Apollymi gaped. "But Papa! I cannot leave you alone!"

Smiling, Philippe enveloped his daughter in a hug. "You will always be with me, Apollymi. And who can know what will happen? Your mother may let you come back to me."

Apollymi kissed her father on the cheek, before disappearing in a swirl of black and silver.

Philippe leaned heavily against the wall and sighed. "I will honour our agreement, Chaos, but if she is not returned to me, I will cast you from my heart."

…...

Apollymi appeared in her mother's throne room and immediately knelt. "Mother."

"My daughter." Chaos rose from Her throne. "It is time."


	2. Chapter 2

_3 Years Later_

Percy Jackson smiled at his mother as he entered the kitchen. "Hey, Mom."

Sally Blofis smiled and kissed her son's cheek. "Hey honey. How was school?"

"It was good. I could have sworn I saw Rachel trying to send me an I-M, though."

Sally frowned. "Rachel Dare? The Oracle?"

Percy nodded. "It looked like she was trying to tell me something important, too."

Walking into the living room, Percy and Sally tried to figure out what Rachel could have wanted.

"I think she might have made a prophecy, Mom."

"You think who made a prophecy?"

Percy and Sally both turned to see Paul Blofis, Sally's husband and Percy's stepfather, walk into the room.

"Hey, Paul." greeted Percy. "We think Rachel made a prophecy."

Paul thought about it. "That's bad, right?"

Sally nodded, but Percy shook his head. "No, that's good!" he grinned like a child at Christmas, then ran to his room.

"How is that good?" Paul turned to Sally, who smiled at the sounds of frantic packing coming from Percy's room. She'd just end up repacking his bag later.

"It means that he gets to go to camp early."

Paul grinned. "I'm guessing that had a little something to do with Annabeth Chase?"

"Oh, that had a lot to do with Annabeth." Sally agreed.

…...

Rachel Dare shivered and re-read the prophecy she had written. One line in particular caught her eye. **To deal the Crooked a fatal blow**.

"But that's impossible!" she cried.

She looked up as Annabeth Chase popped her head round the door. "Hey RED." she greeted.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's up?"

Annabeth smiled. "Percy's here!"

Jumping to her feet, Rachel stuffed the prophecy in her pocket and ran out the door. "Let's hope he's forgotten what I said the last time he was here." she muttered. Annabeth shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder if Delphi messed with her head." Annabeth remembered last month only too well, including the argument her boyfriend had had with the Oracle. The lake had exploded, drenching everyone in hot water. She heard an angry shout from outside and dived out the door.

Percy was standing in front of Rachel, holding the paper with the prophecy on it.

"No! That's not possible! I watched him die!"

Chiron was shaking his head. "You can't prevent a prophecy, Percy."

"Chiron's right, Percy. I spoke to Nico and it's true." Rachel said.

Percy was trembling in anger. "I won't let him anywhere near this camp, or these campers. He's damaged us enough."

As Annabeth slowly walked down the steps of the Big House, Percy's eyes flicked to her. They narrowed into green slits and he thrust the paper at her. "Look at this!" he hissed furiously.

She shook her head. Percy was scaring her, she'd never seen him this angry. The ground was shaking and small cracks were appearing in it.

Percy glared at Rachel and looked down at the paper. He cleared his throat.

"**A traitorous hero to return from below,**

**To deal the Crooked a fatal blow.**

**When the three-point belt cannot be seen,**

**This hero will fall to the Halfling's scream.**

**A child will be born of the Mother and the Thief,**

**To unite the Twelve and the Lord beneath.**"

Every camper was silent.

"That was a prophecy." said Clarisse.

"Thank you, Clarisse, for pointing out the obvious. However, Rachel seems to think that this prophecy is about _Luke_." Percy spat the last word. Glaring at Rachel again.

Annabeth gaped. "L-Luke's dead." she stammered.

Shaking her head, Rachel turned to address the entire camp. "Luke has been reborn." she announced to a shocked gasp from the older members. "He elected to keep his memories and his former body, making the rebirth painful, but it will be easier for him to atone for what he did. He _will_ be coming back to camp and you will _all_ accept him. Everyone."

"All right, everyone back to your activities." Chiron called. "Everyone except…you four." He pointed at Rachel, Percy, Annabeth and Nico

"Explain." he said shortly.

"Well, I made a prophecy, figured out what the first and second lines ar about, told Nico and Percy and Percy didn't take it too well." Rachel explained cheerily.

"And what are these lines about?"

"The return of Luke and Kronos." Nico frowned.

"Separately, of course." added Annabeth.

"And this is supposed to be good news?" Chiron asked incredulously.

"Well, no," Rachel admitted. "But we've deciphered part of the prophecy, the rest can't be that hard. Now you just have to persuade Percy to let Luke into the camp without killing him."

"He's not coming here!" Percy growled.

"I thought you'd forgiven him?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head. "I may have forgiven what he did while being the vessel of Kronos, but I can't forget it, or what he did without Kronos' control."

"Like what? He was under Kronos' control all the time, Percy." Rachel said.

Percy scoffed. "He tried to kill me right after my very first quest. I doubt Kronos had long enough to enchant him then."

"Kronos made him steal Zeus' bolt." Annabeth reminded him.

"Fine, maybe it wasn't all him. But I can't forget the fact that he did it and that some part of him agreed to it all, whether I've forgiven him or not."

"Percy, the Gods know what he'll do if we leave him to wander. He may even join Kronos again." Chiron said gently.

Percy sighed. "Fine, but I swear on the Styx, if he even threatens to hurt someone, I'll gut him where he stands."

"Comforting, Percy. Real comforting." a voice drawled from behind them.

Percy whirled around, Riptide drawn in an instant. The blade stopped less than an inch from Luke's throat. "I mean it. I was afraid of you once, but no more. I watched everyone I care about almost fall apart because of you. Now it's your turn to be scared, and trust me, ask anyone you know. Pissing me off is _not_ a good idea, and you're already halfway there. Watch your back, _Castellan_." Percy twisted Luke's surname, calmly watching the pain flicker on the older boy's face.

"You've changed, Percy." Luke frowned. "When I first met you, you were this happy-go-lucky kid who's only trouble was keeping up with training. What happened to you?" His blue eyes were sad as he watched the son of Poseidon.

"I went through a war, Castellan. We all did. We were forced to both watch our friends die and fight our friends. We had to kill people we knew, or be killed by them. Choices like that change people. Sometimes for the worse, sometimes for the better."

Luke sighed and turned to Annabeth. "I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you."

Annabeth sniffed back tears and pushed past him.

"It doesn't matter what you _meant to do." said Percy, sheathing Riptide. "What you did was break your promise to her, and that still hurts her."_

_As everyone but Luke and Chiron wandered towards the arena, no-one but Chiron saw the tear trickle slowly down Luke's cheek. "I just wanted to come home." he whispered. "Can you blame me for that?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Apollymi knelt at the foot of the black throne. "You called for me, Mother?" she said quietly.

Chaos, Mother of the universe, regarded her daughter silently. In her three years of training, Apollymi had proved herself exceptionally talented in both her weapons training and in training her powers, surpassing her tutors within two months of arriving in the Void.

"I have a task for you, my child."

"Mother?"

Chaos rose from her throne and paced around the room. "There has been a prophecy, child. A prophecy that speaks of you, and of a war to come."

Apollymi looked up in shock. "Me, Mother?"

Chaos nodded. "Yes, child. And I must send you away."

"Send me away? Where?"

Chaos took her daughter's hands and pulled her to her feet. "You must fulfil you part in the prophecy, and to do that you must go to the place I swore never to let you enter."

Apollymi took one look at her mother's face and sighed. "Camp Half-Blood?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

…...

Apollymi stood at the bottom of the hill and gazed at the pine tree at the top. Sighing, she started to walk slowly towards it.

As soon as she crossed the boundary line, alarms rang across the entire hill. Apollymi stood still. "Chaos damn it." she muttered as campers began running out of the woods. Within seconds, she was surrounded.

"Who are you, and how did you get past the protection?"

Apollymi followed the sound of the voice and her dark eyes met bright, sea green ones.

"Son of Poseidon." she greeted. "The daughters and sons of Hecate mean well, but my power overrules theirs." She watched as their eyes widened.

The son of Poseidon stepped closer. "How do you know me?" he demanded.

Apollymi smirked and stepped close to him. "Because my mother told me about you. She watched you hold up the sky to save Artemis. And she watched with interest when the daughter of Athena kissed you in Hephaestus' forge."

He gulped and flushed slightly. "Stand down everyone, she's no threat."

Every camper but one relaxed. "Percy, what did she say to you?"

Percy started to lead Apollymi to the Big House. "Nothing important, Annabeth."

Apollymi and Percy walked in silence until they reached the Big House.

"Chiron -" began Percy, before Apollymi interrupted him.

"My name is Apollymi Callisto. My mother sent me here to assist your camp."

Chiron frowned. "And your mother is?"

Apollymi smiled. "Chaos, Chiron. My mother is Chaos."

There was a dead silence.

"Chaos. Your mother is the Mother of the entire universe?" the centaur asked incredulously while Percy gaped.

Apollymi held out her pendant. It shimmered with an oily sheen and everything seemed to gravitate towards it, as though it were the centre of everything.

"Do you doubt me?" she asked quietly.

Chiron shook his head. "Of course not, My Lady, but I must ask: why are you here?"

"My mother told me that a prophecy had been made and that I was needed here."

Nodding slowly, Chiron turned to Percy. "Fetch all the Senior Campers to the Council Room."

Percy gave a smiled to Apollymi, then left.

"Senior Campers?" she asked.

"The campers that fought in the Second War were all granted immortality as a surprise gift." Chiron explained. "We use the terms Senior and Junior to differentiate between the immortal and mortal campers."

Apollymi fingered her pendant as she walked to the Council Room. She thought of how her Papa would feel if she were granted immortality, then her mind wandered to the agreement her Papa had made with her mother. The agreement that once her mother summoned her, she could never see her Papa again. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she walked into a person stood in the doorway."

"Oh! Forgive me, I was thinking." she said, looking up into a scarred face. This must be the old vessel, she thought, her eyes taking in his tousled blond hair, blue eyes and mischievous smirk.

"Son of Hermes." he said, holding out a hand.

Apollymi took it. "I thought you renounced your father?"

Frowning, he withdrew his hand. "Yeah, I did. But we talked and sorted things out so…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Apollymi walked past him and just as she was closing the door of the Council Room, he put his foot in the gap and grinned. "I didn't get your name."

She threatened to slam the door on his foot. He moved it hurriedly and she smirked. "Nor I yours." she said, and shut the door with a snap.

…...

Apollymi slumped in her chair, her hand over her eyes. "So you think that _I _am this Halfling?"

Percy nodded, then realised that she couldn't see him. "Yeah." He walked towards her and stood in front of her until she looked up. "It's the only possible solution. No normal demigod has ever been known as a Halfling. It has to be you, being the daughter of Chaos and all that."

Apollymi sighed. "Read the prophecy to me, line by line."

Chiron cleared his throat and straightened the paper.

"**A traitorous hero to return from below**."

"The rebirth of the old vessel, obviously. That has already come to pass."

Chiron nodded and continued. "**To deal the Crooked a fatal blow**."

"Somehow he will bring about the third demise of Kronos."

"**When the three-point belt cannot be seen**."

"The belt of Orion will disappear. Slightly worrying. Continue."

"**This hero will fall to the Halfling's scream**."

"If you assumptions are correct, he will die and I will scream for him."

"**A child will be born of the Mother and the Thief**."

"Something to do with my mother and Hermes."

"**To unite the Twelve and the Lord from beneath."**

**Apollymi frowned. "Hades, perhaps? I know he is still not considered a true part of Olympus. Or perhaps the newly-killed Kronos would have a change of heart."**

**Clarisse snorted. "Not likely."**

"**No, perhaps not. But of one thing I am absolutely certain."**

""**What?" everyone asked.**

"**The son of Hermes. You must treat him as one of your own. Treat him as an outcast and he will turn on you. Again."**

"**He betrayed us, My Lady. He cause unimaginable pain and suffering." Chiron frowned.**

"**Call me Apollymi. He has been reborn, has he not? He has a new life, a new beginning." She left them to think over her words. Hopefully they would be heeded.**

…**...**

**Luke was sat by Zeus' Fist. He remembered planning to invade the camp through the labyrinth. Gods, he thought sadly, I've made so may mistakes.**

"**Castellan."**

**Luke frowned. "What do you want, Percy?" He started to get up and leave.**

"**I want to apologize."**

**Luke stopped suddenly. "What?"**

"**I never really thought about the war from your point of view. I never considered that maybe you didn't mean for it to go that far. You didn't, did you? He tricked you."**

**Luke's shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. "I wanted him to help me, I was in control but he got too strong. I only wanted…I just…"**

**Percy put his hand gently on Luke's shoulder. "I know." he said softly. "It's alright, I know."**

**Luke sank to the ground, burying his face in Percy's t-shirt. Heart-wrenching sobs filled the air. "I just wanted to come home!" Luke cried. "I wanted to come home!"**

**Percy smiled as he held the elder demigod. "It's okay, Luke. You're home."**


	4. Chapter 4

In the weeks that followed, Percy and Luke became closer than Apollymi had ever dared to hope. They acted like brothers, finishing each others sentences and even seeming to read each others minds.

Luke was becoming closer to Apollymi as well and although she tried not to, Apollymi found herself falling for him.

"Mother, help me." she whispered. "What can I do?"

"What's wrong, Mia?" a voice said from behind her.

Apollymi whirled around to see Luke frowning at her in concern.

"Nothing is wrong. You need not worry yourself."

"Don't lie to me, Mia," he said sharply. "You've been crying."

"So?" Apollymi was starting to get angry. Angry at Aphrodite, the one who controlled love, angry at Luke for being the person she fell in love with and angry at herself for falling under his spell.

"So tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

Apollymi slapped him.

"What the Hades did I do?" he yelled.

"You - you just…" Apollymi floundered for words.

"Well? Spit it out!" Luke scowled, nursing his cheek.

"You exist!" Apollymi yelled. "You smile and you laugh with me and you talk and you just _exist!"_

"_And why is that such a bad thing?!" Luke was yelling too, moving closer and closer to the crying daughter of Chaos._

"_Because…because…" Apollymi gave up trying to find a reason and instead she grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Her lips were on fire. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his neck as she felt his hand tangle in her hair._

_The kiss was short and sweet and when Luke raised his head, Apollymi gave a soft sigh and smiled._

_Gazing into her eyes, Luke softly wiped the tears from her face. "I've been wanting to do that for days." he smiled._

"_You have?" Apollymi blinked._

_Luke nodded._

_Apollymi smiled and brought Luke's head down for another kiss._

…_..._

"_So, Apollymi, what's going on with you and Luke?" asked Percy, taking a short break from sparring._

"_I believe that is none of your business." Apollymi avoided Percy's gaze as she cleaned her knives._

"_Oh, come on! Everyone knows there's something going on, Luke hasn't let you out of his sight once for the past fortnight."_

"_Perce, leave my girlfriend alone."_

_Percy, to Apollymi's amusement, gaped at Luke, completely speechless. "You…you and her…you…since when?" he spluttered._

_Luke stood behind Apollymi, his arms around her waist, laughing so hard he was red in the face. Apollymi smiled and laced her fingers through his._

"_As you said, a fortnight." she smiled._

_Percy gaped for a little while longer, then closed his mouth with a snap. He raised his eyebrows at Luke, then jerked his head in the direction of the cabins. Luke sighed and nodded. As Percy walked away, Apollymi turned around to face her boyfriend._

"_What was that?"_

_Kissing her nose and smiling when it crinkle, Luke looked thoughtfully in Percy's direction._

"_Luke?"_

"_Sorry," he said. "Percy just wanted to know if I'd told Annabeth about us."_

"_I see. And have you?"_

_Luke moved his arm to around her shoulders, and they began to walk to the Big House. "Yeah," he sighed. "I don't know if she took it well or not, because she was called into the Big House straight after I told her."_

"_I assume she would have been rather upset. She did still have a crush on you, after all."_

_Smiling, Luke looked down at Apollymi. "Does anything ever upset you?"_

_Apollymi chuckled. "You know full well that plenty of things can upset me."_

_Luke smirked. "Yeah, but I also know how to cheer you up."_

_Blushing, Apollymi hit his arm lightly. "Behave, Luke."_

_He laughed and spun her round. "I always behave, Mia. It's just that the levels of behaviour tend to differ."_

"_Lady Apollymi." _

_Smiling, Apollymi turned around. "Yes, Dionysus?"_

_Mr D took a deep breath. "My Lady, your mother is here. She wishes to speak with you."_

_Apollymi's smile died slowly. Pale faced, she turned to Luke and pushed him to the cabins. "Go to you cabin and stay there, please. Do not speak with anyone."_

_Luke was confused." Why? Mia, what's wrong?"_

_She cupped his face with her hands and gently pressed a kiss to his scar. "Luke, please. For me?"_

"_You promise you'll explain everything?"_

"_Yes! Now go!"_

_As he ran to his cabin, Apollymi turned frantically to Mr D. "When did she get here? What does she want?"_

_Mr D tried to comfort her. "I don't know, My Lady. She asked that we send for you and then she disappeared, but she's returned and wants to know where you are."_

_Apollymi was pale and shaking. She was terrified that her mother had found out about her and Luke. She had been told, that while she was to ally herself with the Camp, she was, in no way, to create a lasting tie with any of them. And what about her recent discovery? If her mother found out, she's be taken from Camp Half-Blood and she would never be allowed to return._

"_Mother." she greeted as she walked into the Big House._

"_Apollymi." her mother greeted, before turning to Chiron. "Fetch the immortal campers, if you would."_

_Chiron bowed. "Yes, My Lady."_

"_Mother," Apollymi began, but was interrupted by the sound of the horn that summoned the senior campers. She sighed and shook her head when her mother raised an eyebrow._

_The campers trooped in and bowed to Apollymi and her mother. Apollymi shot a small smile at Luke._

"_Campers, I have called you here to tell you that the prophecy has begun."_

_Percy stepped forward. "With all due respect, the prophecy begun the moment Luke was reborn."_

_Chaos chuckled and shook her head. "That was a prelude, a small act leading up to the main event. I trust you remember the last two lines of the prophecy?"_

"_A child will be born of the Mother and the Thief, to unite the Twelve and the Lord beneath." Percy nodded._

"_That child has been made. It is only a matter of time before it will be born."_

_Apollymi stared at her mother in shock. She already knew? "Mother?"_

_Chaos smiled at her daughter. "I am the Mother, Hermes is the Thief. I knew from the moment I saw you, child. You are pregnant."_

_Silence. Then Luke stepped forwards. "Mia's pregnant?"_

_Chaos nodded. "She is."_

"_But we're going to have to fight!" Annabeth protested. "She said she was here to help! How can she do that while she's pregnant?"_

"_You forget who I am, child of Athena. I can and will accelerate the growth of the child. The child will be born in three months."_

_Rachel gasped suddenly. "I saw her!"_

"_It will be a girl?" Apollymi felt her eyes widen._

_Rachel nodded. "Little blonde curls with Apollymi's eyes, her eyes exactly. She's going to be beautiful."_

_Luke drew Apollymi into a tight hug. "A girl. A little girl."_

"_You do not mind?" Apollymi asked softly._

_Luke looked at her in shock. "Why would I mind?"_

"_Most people would mind that they were about to have a child."_

_Luke chuckled. "I love you. I don't care."_


	5. Chapter 5

Apollymi sat trembling in the Big House. From outside came the sounds of violent fighting. Kronos' essence had risen again, and now his forces were trying to overpower the camp. Apollymi could have stopped the fighting in an instant, either with her power or by handing herself over to Kronos, but her mother said that using her power would harm the baby, and Luke refused to even let her _talk_ about handing herself over.

As an agonised scream ripped through the air, she whimpered softly and wrapped her hands around her growing stomach. She was terrified that one day, Luke would be the one she heard scream.

Suddenly, all violent sounds stopped and cheering filled the air. Human cheering.

"Thank the gods," Apollymi whispered. "We won."

"For now." whispered a small voice in her head.

"Hush." she ordered it, then ran outside.

The camp looked horrible, the ground scarred by battle, the smell of sulphur rank in the air.

'Dead monsters.' she thought. 'A lot of dead monsters.'

She searched the crowds for the mop of blond hair and the blue eyes that she loved. They weren't there.

_He_ wasn't there.

"Luke?" she called, then turned to Percy. "Where is he?"

Percy looked at her, his grime-covered face full of sorrow. "Apollymi, I'm so sorry. They took him, there was nothing we could do."

Apollymi felt her world collapse. "No." she whimpered, tears beginning to fall down her face. "No!" she cried and fell to her knees, her face buried in Percy's shoulder.

Percy rocked her slowly, whispering that Luke would be ok, that the campers would stop at nothing to find him, but Apollymi knew better. The words from the prophecy echoed in her mind.

'To deal the Crooked a fatal blow….This hero will fall to the Halfling's scream…"

Even if they found Luke, Apollymi would never see him again.

There was a bright flash and Apollymi felt Percy stiffen and pull her gently to her feet. "Hermes. "he greeted.

Apollymi's head shot up. Luke's father.

The god looked intently at his son's lover, before turning to Percy. "I want to take her to Olympus. She'll be safe there, and we can help with her baby."

"Why do you want to take her away?" Percy demanded. "She's perfectly fine here."

"Oh, yes," scoffed Hermes. "She's perfectly fine. There's just the little problem that she might _die_!"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Percy sighed. "Take her, but we want to know if anything happens."

Hermes gave a tight smile and took Apollymi's hand. "Come, child. You'll be safe on Olympus."

Nodding slowly, Apollymi flashed Percy a weak smile and stood next to the God of Thieves.

"Goodbye, Percy." she whispered, before vanishing with Hermes.

…...

Percy stared at the sky in wonder. The moon was a light shade of blue. That could only mean one thing. Apollymi was now a mother.

"Blackjack!" Percy yelled, running to the arena.

'Yo, boss! What's cracking?'

"Annabeth! Nico!" he called. They looked up from the other side of the arena. Percy pointed upwards and their faces paled.

"Already?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded. "You ready to go?"

They nodded and climbed on Blackjack. As they soared through the air, Percy couldn't help but worry. What if something had gone wrong? What if something happened to Apollymi or the baby?

They ran into Olympus, and the first thing Percy saw was Hermes running towards them, his face alight with happiness.

"Hermes?"

"It's a girl!" cried the god. "We knew it would be, but she's actually here! Apollymi named her May, after Luke's mother."

Annabeth and Percy gaped. "She's…Apollymi's okay?"

Hermes nodded, grinning like a child.

Percy laughed in relief, while Annabeth congratulated Hermes.

"Came, she's been asking for you." said Hermes, dragging them inside.

They heard a soft lullaby, sung in a language that neither of them knew.

"It's Atlantean, the language of Chaos." explained Hermes. "Apollymi's been switching between Atlantean, Greek, Italian and English, but it seems that May favours Atlantean the most. Actually, I just told you the languages in the order she likes them…"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "May doesn't like English?"

"Well, if you think about it, it's not that surprising." Percy explained as they walked into the house. "Apollymi's half-Italian, half-Atlantean-speaking-Greek and Luke's half-Greek, half-American. I don't think English is going to be May's strong point."

Annabeth nodded and peeked in the door. "Apollymi!" she cried happily.

"Shh! May is sleeping! Oh, it is so good to see you!" Apollymi sqealed lightly, grabbing first Percy, then Annabeth into a tight hug.

"Hey Apollymi, how are you?" Percy smiled.

"Well. Come, you must see her." Apollymi led them to a crib at the bottom of the bed.

Inside the crib was a tiny girl, with smooth, pale skin and already a full head of silky blonde curls.

"Oh," Annabeth sighed. "She's beautiful."

Apollymi nodded proudly. "She is. I have a request to make of the two of you."

Percy and Annabeth both turned to her. Their faces serious. "What is it?"

"Be her godparents?" Apollymi smiled.

"Yes!" squealed Annabeth, while Percy looked shocked.

"How…did you know I was going to…?"

"Apollo told Hermes, who told me. It will be the answer you were hoping for, by the way."

Percy spluttered, then shot a quick glance at Annabeth, then fell silent. "Annabeth?" he said quietly. "Can I talk to you? In another room?"

Nodding, Annabeth followed Percy into the front room of the palace.

Apollymi listened quietly, then smiled as she heard delighted laughter.

"Apollymi! Apollymi, he proposed! Percy proposed!" Annabeth ran into the room and hugged Apollymi tightly.

"I told you he would!" Apollymi laughed.

There was a sharp cry and Apollymi raced to the crib. She cradled May in her arms and rocked her gently.

"Look at her eyes," Annabeth murmured. "They're beautiful."

They were. May's eyes were a deep midnight blue, with flecks of silver dotted around. They looked like the sky, yet somehow more beautiful.

Percy nodded in agreement. "They are."

Apollymi was suddenly alert. "Can I hear screams?"

Percy and Annabeth paled. They could hear it too. "He's here. Kronos is _here."_

_Apollymi gasped, then ran out of the palace._

"_Apollymi!" Annabeth yelled._

"_She's looking for Luke!" Percy explained as they ran after her._

"_Does she think he's here?"_

_Percy shook his head. "She knows he's here."_

_Annabeth scoffed. "How? For all we know, he's dead."_

"_He's not dead. If Kronos had killed Luke, he'd let us know, he'd want to brag about it. The same if he had Luke prisoner. We haven't heard anything at all, which means…"_

"_Luke rejoined Kronos." Annabeth finished._


	6. Chapter 6

Apollymi race out of Hermes' palace, cradling May against her chest. Even if Luke was allied with Kronos, she believed that the sight of her would remind him of where he truly belonged, of the family he had.

Apollymi didn't know what Kronos had told Luke, but she knew that now, her lover was probably once again close to the Titan.

"Apollymi, stop!" called Hermes.

She turned and glared at the god. "What?"

"If you go now, Kronos will kill you. Wait till his forces have been killed then go to him."

"And leave Luke alone? He will die, Hermes, if I leave him, if I don not _find_ him."

Hermes sighed. "Kronos keeps him close. He's probably with Kronos right now. There's nothing you'll be able to do."

"Kronos will possess him again." she whispered in horror. "Luke no longer has the protection of the Styx, if Kronos possesses him, he will die."

Hermes blanched and took May from Apollymi's arms. "Find him."

…...

Luke knelt at the feet of the Lord of Time. Barely concealing his disgust, he pretended to admire the Titan. "My Lord, truly you are great. Olympus will not hold against you much longer." Luke tried not to think about what would be happening at Olympus. The Titan was wrong, power should be held by those who deserve it and who wield it wisely, Luke knew that now.

Kronos looked thoughtful. "Indeed." he said, glancing around the room.

When the empousai had brought the Castellan boy to the Underworld, they had had no idea of how useful he would be. Kronos had already gotten information of the demigod's weak points and he had used this information to his full advantage, striking Olympus already. There was only one thing left.

"Castellan, it is time to do your duty." Kronos smiled as the boy gulped.

"My Lord, it would be better for you to gain control once we reach Olympus."

"And why would that be?" hissed the Titan, his eyes narrowed as the boy looked up.

To the boy's credit, he didn't flinch. "The demigods trust me, My Lord. They would let me into Olympus without a second glance."

"But the daughter of Chaos. She is not so trusting."

Luke forced a smirk. "You forget, My Lord, she's in love with me. Seeing me allied with you would break her completely."

Kronos gave a twisted smile. He sensed a reluctant truth in the boy's words. The boy belonged to him and the poor creature didn't even know it.

"Very well," he nodded. "We move to Olympus now."

Luke nodded and exhaled heavily. "Olympus would finally fall and if his plan didn't work, it would all be Luke's fault. Gads, he felt awful.

…...

Apollymi was frantic. She couldn't find Luke anywhere, all she could see was violent fighting.

"Luke!" she screamed, wildly searching the throne room for the blue eyes that filled her every thought.

Then, as though he had been summoned by her voice, he appeared in front of her.

"Luke!" she gasped, throwing her arms around him. She frowned as he stiffened and pushed her away. "Luke? Is something wrong?"

Taking her hands in one of his, Luke ran a hand down her cheek. "Apollymi, I want you to do something for me."

She kissed the palm of his hand. "Anything."

"Run." he whispered. "Run away from Olympus. Run and don't look back."

Apollymi frowned at him. "Luke, I cannot leave our daughter."

"Take her with you. Please, Mia. Go to your mother. I don't want you to be here for this."

Apollymi felt a trickle of fear run through her. "What do you not want me to see? Luke?"

Luke gave a shuddering breath. "I know how to kill Kronos. I know how to stop this. If he possesses me again -"

"No!" Apollymi cried, desperately clutching Luke's hands. "Luke, no! You will die!"

He gave a small, tired smile. "Would you rather Kronos killed us all?"

Apollymi shook her head. "No, Luke! Not like this! You cannot do this!"

Luke gasped and staggered back, his eyes flickering between blue and gold. "I already did." he choked. "I love you."

"Luke!"

As his eyes finally stayed a bright shade of gold, Luke crumpled to the floor. Apollymi knelt at his side as he thrashed around. "Luke, please. Do not let him win! If you love me as I do you, you will _not let him kill you!"_

_His eyes blue once more, he gasped and looked at Apollymi. "You love me?"_

_Apollymi could have laughed. Or cried. She wasn't sure which. "Of course, you stupid man! Now fight him!"_

_Luke's body arched off the floor and he let out a scream. Kronos' voice echoed from his lips in a furious snarl. "Curse you, Son of Hermes!"_

_Apollymi covered her face as Kronos was expelled from Luke's body. His essence moved towards her and she shuddered._

"_You will pay for this." he hissed._

_Squaring her shoulders, Apollymi stood up. "I doubt it." She raised her hands and spoke ancient words with power that blistered her lips and burned her tongue. She barely blinked as Orion's belt crashed through the roof and wound itself around Kronos._

_He gave a harsh laugh. "You think you can kill me, Halfling?"_

_Apollymi smirked dangerously. "No, but I think your father will be happy to."_

_As soon as the stars were in the sky once more, Apollymi's smirk dropped and she flew back to Luke's side._

"_Luke?" she said softly, holding back tears as she saw that his eyes were closed._

_His eyelids fluttered open and he gave her a weak smile. "Hey," he said._

"_Please, Luke. Do not leave me."_

_His hand reached up and shakily brushed tears from her cheeks. "I can't stop it, Mia. I knew it was going to happen."_

"_No!" Apollymi protested. "You will not leave me to walk this earth alone!"_

_Luke gave a shaky laugh. "You'll never be alone, Mia."_

"_You cannot leave me!"_

"_I'll always come back to you, Mia. I love you."_

_Apollymi sobbed slightly and kissed him gently on the lips. When she drew back his eyes were fixed on the stars, unseeing._

_Apollymi felt agony wash through her body. Her eyes flashed to a painfully bright silver. She gently pulled Luke's head onto her lap and sobbed. Then, she threw back her head and let out an unearthly scream._

…_..._

_Percy drew his sword back, puzzled, as the dracaena he'd been fighting burst into dust. He hadn't even wounded her. It was then that he heard a scream, a scream full of agony and pain. A scream so powerful it vaporised any monster that heard it._

"_Apollymi." he realised as he saw Hermes running frantically into the throne room with May in his arms._

_Percy reached the door and choked at what he saw._

_Hermes and Apollymi were crying over a body, while Chaos held May silently._

'_The body,' Percy thought. 'Please don't let it be who I think it is.'_

_Percy glanced at the face and saw the familiar scar and blue eyes._

_Luke was dead._

_Percy fell to his knees as the sound of heartbroken sobs filled Olympus._


	7. Chapter 7

"Mama! Mama, wake up! It's my birthday, Mama!"

Apollymi laughed as her daughter jumped on the bed. "I know, bambina." Smiling at her daughter, Apollymi opened her arms for a hug.

"Mama?"

"Yes, bambina?"

May snuggled closer, then looked at Apollymi beseechingly. "Tell me about Papa."

Apollymi gave a tired smile. My loved hearing stories about Luke, and everyday she grew more and more like him. "Well," Apollymi began. "Your Papa was a man named Luke Castellan. He was strong, brave and I loved him very much."

May giggled quietly. "Was he handsome, Mama?"

"He was the handsomest man I've ever known."

"He had a scar down his face, didn't he, Mama?"

Apollymi sat up. "How do you know that?"

"He came to me in a dream. Last night."

Apollymi's breath caught. "What happened in your dream, bambina?" Apollymi was nearly in tears. For the past 10 years she had dreamed of Luke, but it frustrated her that her dreams were only memories, never anything that told her he might be coming back.

"He cried when he saw me, and said that I was so big and so pretty. And then he hugged me and asked if I would tell you something."

May's voice broke through Apollymi's thoughts. "What did he want you to tell me?"

May snuggled closer to her. "That you don't have to walk alone anymore. He's coming home."

Tears welled in Apollymi's eyes. She slowly got out of bed.

There was a frantic knocking on the door and Apollymi heard Percy's voice, shaking with excitement. "Apollymi, get out here! You need to see this!"

She flew out the door.

There was someone stood by the campfire, surrounded by chattering and campers. When the campers saw her they fell silent. The person turned to stare at her and Apollymi's eyes took in tousled blond hair, electric blue eyes, a scar running down a handsome face, ending in a teasing smirk.

Luke. Her Luke had come home.

She ran at him and felt his arms wrap around her. Burying her face in his chest, she took in the smell she had missed so much. Tears soaked his shirt.

"You came back." shw whispered, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "You came back to me!"

He gently stroked her tears away. "Didn't I say I would?"

Apollymi laughed as his lips captured hers in a tender kiss. Her arms wound around his neck and she tangled her fingers in his hair. She didn't care that people were cheering and clapping, all she cared about was that she was back in Luke's arms again. Luke was alive, he was _here._

_They broke apart, gasping for breath and Apollymi heard a cry of "Papa!" before a small blonde hurricane wrapped her arms around Luke's legs._

_They were all together again, and as Luke wrapped his arms around his family, Apollymi looked at the sky and could have sworn she saw her mother smiling down at her._


End file.
